What was Unspoken
by xokatel
Summary: Kai x Aichi, Kaichi Lemon. Set after season two's events, Kagero and Royal/Shadow Paladin units are back. With a little prodding from Miwa and Misaki, Aichi finally comes to terms and confesses his feelings for his long-time crush Toshiki Kai. SMUT 18 Content.


"What was unspoken"

A/N: Okay so I honestly don't like writing very much and try to do the minumum amount required of me however; after seeing episode 102 of Vanguard my heart exploded and also i've been wanting to write my first yaoi/BL Lemon, considering i've only writen Yuri lemons. So its a sweet lemon with some romance but the last section involves sex.

Fanfiction genres: Smut, Yaoi, Romance

Pairing: Kai Toshiki x Sendou Aichi

Rating: M

18+ sexual content below by clicking read more you are consenting you are over the age of 18. You have been warned.

Kai _smiled. _Kai had actually _smiled_, and it wasn't on a whim of winning a Vanguard fight or one of those half-smirk smiles but a real one. One that was for him! Aichi Sendou flushed as he felt something in his chest fluttering.

"Oi, Kai's not here yet, but I gave him a call, I figured you two should talk again," Miwa announced leaning over the counter at Card Capital, he insisted on helping out for the day considering a junior tournament was starting the afternoon.

The blonde boy smiled, seeing a flustered "K-kai-kun?" come out from Aichi's mouth, and it looked as though he were to lose his balance.

Miwa smiled, looking at Aichi, both not noticing Misaki Tokura's arrival. "Hey nee-chan~" the blonde cooed out, looking over at the regional level fighter.

"Hey," she spoke in a soft voice, her eyes twinkled in interest. "What's up?" she asked, trying to hide any curiosity that was evident in her voice. Though the glimpse of curiosity gave it away, a light blush formed on her cheeks. Knowing Misaki long enough they were starting to figure her out. Really know her.

Miwa chimed in, walked in front of the counter where Aichi was, and slung a arm over the boys shoulder. "Aichi's lost in the world of Kai-again~" he smirked, Misaki smiled at the young boy, like he was a younger brother figure for her and then laughed slightly.

Aichi's face pouted as his coloring became a darker and darker shade of red. "W-what are you-Woah~" Aichi shouted losing his balance and tripping over Misaki. The older sister figure extended a hand to him, "Its okay Aichi, we already know.."

"?" The blue haired boy gave a quizzical look.

"You _like_ Kai!" they announced in unison. The announcement had woken up the assistant manager, who stretched on the counter, blinking over at Aichi. It looked at though the boy was going to faint, he was barely forming coherent words.

Both Misaki and Miwa placed a shoulder on either side of Aichi, keeping him steady.

"Its alright.." Misaki encouraged with a warm smile.

Miwa smirked, "There's no doubt Kai likes you as well." he had stated it so matter of fact-ly it actually rose a light feeling of hope through the blunette's chest.

"EHH!?" he shrieked out, realizing the possibility of his longtime crush-love interest could possible feel the same. Kai just tolerated him to..have a rival right? One that would help him become stronger as a Vanguard fighter!

Misaki agreed "Its certainly not impossible."

"But-"

"Kai's a master at disguising what he feels, but after a while you get an inkling of when Kai is lying to himself…majority of the time its with you~" Miwa finished half hugging the younger boy. "I never thought Kai would have a boyfriend, with that attitude of his, but it looks like you finally broke through that shell~" He cheered.

Misaki steered the flustered boy away from Miwa's smothering. "He is right Aichi, I mean he did get very emotional after that fight with Leon, seeing you by his side afterall."

"Next time will you show me the way~" Miwa imitated in his best Kai voice.

The only thing the younger boy physically had the energy for was burying his face in his hands. Sometime during their discussion the rest of his friends arrived, including Emi who seemed more interested in talking to her friend. However she did give a weary smile. _Be careful not to get hurt onii-chan._

The rest of the group seemed to not notice Aichi's conversation or not be surprised save for Morikawa who mumbled about his expertise at love with 'Kourin-chan'

"So Aichi," Miwa broke the silence, winking at the boy. "I think its best you be direct with Kai, and just tell him how you feel~~" he instructed the love-sick boy.

"Eh? B-but..I mean what if you're wrong…" Aichi said in his small soft voice, getting softer and softer. He felt blood rush to his face, and his whole body flush.

Misaki smiled, "Trust me, he does."

"Honestly, the only person i've seen him well enjoy himself with…is you." Miwa's face softened into a slight smile. "It's almost like the old Kai is coming back"

~Page Break~

The brunette quietly walked into the card shop, looking over towards Aichi, before taking a seat at one of the Vanguard tables. He rested a hand behind the back of his chair. Miwa gave a knowing look to his friend, and Kai simply turned away.

_Kai does seem to take notice of me.. _Aichi pondered over the possibility before realizing he was staring off himself.

"Aichi," the low sound of Kai's voice, broke him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes!" Aichi stood, almost at attention, but the thought of Miwa's chuckling and the look of sympathy from his sister and Misaki was embarassing. The conversation he just had before Kai arrived, made him blush. Even more so that Kai was just staring at him, Oh right. Kai was _waiting _for him.

'You're about the only one this guy will wait for', Aichi remembered Miwa's words and walked over to the table Kai was at.

The brunette's eyes glazed over the younger boy, before he broke the silence again. "You are strong, Aichi.." Kai trailed off in a hushed whisper, making sure Aichi could hear it but not wanting a scene and a certain blonde, to start gossiping about it.

"Kai-kun~" Aichi's eyes shined, and he felt truly happy.

"Will you show me the way this time, _your path to Vanguard."_ Kai's voice smoothed out, if that didn't get Aichi's heart racing, he didn't know what did. Those words themselves, made the boy feel light as a feather as if the rest of the Vanguard fight he had he was flying through.

Hearing a compliment from Kai was rare, but Kai actually asking some from him. For Aichi to show him the way, show Kai more about himself, actually be able to be close with his childhood friend. Aichi felt his heart quicken, he had wanted this moment so long.

He only nodded not looking Kai in the eyes, he feel he'd lose himself if he did, and say some things to Kai he wasn't sure he wanted to say yet (or would come out right). Kai managed to make him feel this way without being overly gentle, or with typical loving words, but for Kai to always, always believe in him. Now was his chance to show Kai his true style of Vanguard.

The Brunette had a soft smile upon his face which was soon replaced to a smirk. Challenging Aichi again.

"Stand up"

"The"

"Vanguard!"

~Page Break~

"Kai-kun!" Aichi hurried down the pavement trying to catch up the older high school boy. They had finished their earlier Vanguard fight, Kai being the victor in the end after a total of 11 damage from both sides. It wasn't as though Aichi was not skilled, he had gotten the feel of using Blaster Blade again, the one Kai gave him naturally. It was important to him, more so than any other card in his deck. Its just something happened with Aichi, he let some of his thoughts make their way into speech and….from there well- Things became awkward, Kai only said to follow him..and hadn't said a word sense.

"Wait-wait up" Aichi, ran as fast as he could, and nearly tripped over himself, but stopped feeling his weight being supported. Kai had made it back to him in time, a hand grasping Aichi's wrist and another hand on his back, leaning the boy's weight against him.

Aichi felt himself momentarily embraces, his vision not going far beyond the dark grey fabric in front of him. He sheepishly looked doing, after breathing in Kai's scent. Kai's eyes glistened before preparing to stand up his grip on Aichi much stronger pulling him back on to his feet.

_Why did I even say that. I mean it wasn't that bad, I guess, but still I can't even explain it because I'm not even sure. It just slipped out. Kai-kun's been so important to me sense I was a kid and now I think i've just made everything more uncomfortable. And he was finally opening up to me._

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, being rather attentive towards the younger boy. Still holding onto the younger one's wrist, his hand slipping down towards Aichi, giving him a squeeze to alert him.

Aichi blushed immediately from the contact "Yes!" he squeaked out, chest pounding again. Eyes could only focus on the road ahead, one that was familiar close enough to his own house…but wait?

Kai kept looking back at him, and Aichi wasn't sure if it was sympathy for the boy who nearly confessed everything during a card fight or one purely of worry. Either way Aichi couldn't afford to look back at him again. Despite his friends words, Aichi could not be sure. How Kai really felt inside, it wasn't as though Kai was open with anyone.

Aichi sighed. _It all started with Blaster Blade, I got so emotional finally using it again, Kai's gift to me and…_

Aichi looked up at the boy, who stood in front of a doorway, glancing again at Aichi. Silently telling him to follow, Aichi followed Kai up the stairs of the large Lobby, neither saying a word until Kai opened his own door.

"Come on," Kai called out the younger boy.

"Oh right!" Aichi responded, nervous as hell. What was this? Was he actually going to see where Kai lived? And without anyone else, Kai had lived alone right so…what did this mean.

"Aichi," the voice beckoned him again, seeming a little less patient. As soon as Aichi entered, Kai closed and locked the door behind him.

"Kai-kun?!" Aichi felt himself shiver, eyes staring up at the older boy. "K-Kai-kun"

He felt every ounce of himself, numbing at the feel of Kai's arms around him, similar to what happened on their walk over here, but the boy was much more gentle. Kai had his eyes closed, as he tightened his grip on Aichi before walking into the apartments, living room.

"Would you like some coffee? Or Tea?" Kai asked, calmly certainly having an opposite demeanor than Aichi. The boy swore he was going to faint again today.

"Oh, Tea is fine." Aichi answered.

_I can see, Kai wanted to probably talk about that. Oh, why did that even come out! I-I mean hope he's not mad at me now…I don't want to lose him again._

The brunette came in with two coffee mugs, both white with a red and black coffee shop logo on front. Aichi began taking a sip, eyeing Kai next to him. _Maybe he's not mad after all. He doesn't look upset._

"Aichi, Aichi?!" Kai's voice was heard the second time around, Aichi blinked.

"Um…what is it, Kai-kun?" Aichi said, his hand clenching over the coffee cup, as the two drank in silence for a few minutes. Kai let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night. Aichi wasn't sure of the first thing to say.

"So, Kai-kun this is your place…?" He winced, realizing what he was saying. What kind of conversation starter is that.

"Yeah," And Kai nodded in response to his surprise.

"Oh that's great, you must feel great being able to use Kagero units again too? I'm so glad its over now, and Leon won't be trying to harm Cray anymore. He's finally at peace, and I feel with his friends support-and-" Kai glanced to the side of him.

Great he was babbling now. He just couldn't form the right words, and when he does speak without stuttering its just him rambling on…not getting to the real heart of the matter.

Aichi took a few more sips of his tea, Kai being a coffee drinker, did the same in silence. It took a moment until Kai contributed to Aichi's earlier rambling. "Its because of your strength Aichi."

"Well you were the one who inspired me, I doubt I could've done it.." he trailed off.

"I just wonder why you don't show the same strength when we the Vanguard fight is between us…" Kai regretted saying that seeing the look of dissapointment of Aichi's face, eyes glittering, expression like a lost puppy.

"I know you have it in you, but I still wonder.." Kai said, taking another sip of his coffee before putting it down. "And I think i've figured it out..Aichi.."

The blue haired boy nearly spat out the warm tea in his mouth at the words. _Oh shit. _

"Y-you-" he started before Kai took one of Aichi's hands, his free hand holding up Aichi's chin so they were forced to make eye contact.

"You meant what you said there?" Kai asked, calmly as if it was the most normal question in the world. "You like me?"

_Blaster Blade, Its because of you Kai, I was able to get into this game again. You made me so happy, I really like you, Kai-kun._

Aichi flushed, and felt himself losing his mind. He remembered his confession becoming quieter and quieter and had hoped that it stayed in his head. However he was confronted with.

"Well?" Kai asked, Aichi adverted his eyes for a moment before nodding bashfully. He winced, his eyes staying shut, hoping if he opened them, he'd be back at the card shop .

Aichi was greeted with the most intense look he had seen in Kai's eyes, as if they were staring straight through him. He started to panic, the one person he didn't want to lose, No Not Kai!

He tried to break away, make a distance between him and Kai, this was driving him-"Eh?!" Aichi said before his whole world had gone blank. He felt warm moist lips surrounding his own, Kai was being incredibly gentle! K-Kai was kissing him!

Their first kiss broke off quickly, as sweet and gentle as it was. Kai called out _Aichi. _His eyes glossing over before capturing Aichi's lips with his own. This one becoming deeper, the hand Kai had used to hold Aichi's was snaking itself around Kai.

Kai groaned as he held Aichi tighter against him. "K-kai-kun~" he murmured out as they broke apart, Kai respond with another kiss. Smothering the boy, holding him as if their lives depended on it.

Kai's tongue, plunged itself inside Aichi's mouth. Exploring that innocent, virginal cavern, Kai made Aichi moan into his mouth. The young boy felt himself losing control, and wrapped his arms around Kai for balance. He twirled his own tongue around, awkward inexperienced, but Kai cared for him all the same.

The tongue's began their own dance, from side to side, up and down, and a battle for dominance. One which Kai would occasionally let Aichi win, something like his first battle with the boy, seeing that smile on his face always made it worth it.

Kai still had the urge to take control, dominating the situation and winning the battle. He had the younger boy arching his back against the touch. Kai licked the roof of Aichi's mouth, said boy shivering at the contact.

The brunette slowly lowered his partner down to the back of the couch. Kai hovered over Aichi, several soft strands of Kai's hair flowing on either side of Aichi's face. It tickled him, and at the intimate expression, Kai took the chance to lean in and seal those lips again. He stopped the kiss, this time, Aichi speechless, unsure of what to say or if he was doing it wrong.

Kai began licking and sucking on Aichi's bottom lip. Holding the lip captive with Kai's. "Mmmh~ Kai-" Aichi breathed out, extending his hands out to push Kai just enough away to break the kiss. Kai's expression was frozen, and Aichi wasn't sure if it was a good idea but he-he couldn't help it.

This wasn't worth anything unless he could know, he needed to say it. "K-kai-kun…" he voice softened and he found himself looking down at the floor. Kai leaned down towards Aichi, closing the distance.

"I love you, Sendou Aichi." Kai breathed out the words, it was one of the most natural things for him to say. A true smile formed over Kai's features as he leaned down to kiss Aichi once more. He cradled the younger boy, who found his breath quickening bit by bit.

"EHHHHHH?!" he nearly shouted out, hiding his horrible flushed face out of embarrassment. He was going to wake up now right, right?

"Aichi," Kai spoke so gently, as if the words were so fragile and could break Aichi himself had he said them too loud, too harsh.

Somewhere in the course of their kissing session, Kai had led the two of them to their feet. A hand held on firmly to Aichi's lower back, and he found himself, being whisked away by Kai. He held on tight, arms around Kai's shoulders, and something inside him kept telling him, there was nothing more he could want.

Those days of loneliness and emptiness were long behind him, he had not only his family, but his friends and Kai as well. Kai preyed upon Aichi, gracefully leading Aichi in a dance of sorts. Putting pressure onto Aichi and backing him into a wall.

Aichi felt Kai reach to the side of him, twisting and turning until a small 'click' was heard. "Kai-kun?" he asked.

Kai's eyes glance over him, leading them both back into, Kai's bedroom?

If anything could make Aichi lose his nerve this would be it! "_What?"_ Kai finally responded, patting down a space for Aichi to sit on the bed, before placing himself next to the boy. He held onto the younger boys hands.

"Y-y-you l-lo-ove me?" he stuttered out scrambling for any confidence or chance of his chest to stop pounding, mind to stop racing and the idea of this being what he always wanted to just go away.

"Of course I am, Aichi…I" Kai frowned slightly, holding tightly onto Aichi's hand. The younger boy's eyes wavered.

"Yes, I love you." he repeated, it wasn't in an overly mushy tone, but one more dead-set serious, Kai wasn't one to tell jokes, after all. It later became Kai being the one who had trouble making eye contact. "I should have been there for you more…Supporting you standing by you but-"

"Kai!" Aichi shouted out before being pulled against the boy's chest. It was so warm, that familiar smell again. The older boy's voice was _shaking. Kai's voice shaking…_?

"_I was afraid_," he admitted looking away ashamed. "What had happened to Ren, and losing you to ..Psyqualia, I felt myself falling even more. I thought I could avoid that, avoid being close, but the more I was around you, the harder it became to turn you away…"

Kai let out a sigh, before closing his eyes and kissing Aichi's forehead. "Even during the Asia-circuit, I-I thought it would be better finding our own way, I would focus solely on Vanguard, but I still needed you, Aichi. I'm sorry, I should have been at your side all along.." Kai's voice broke out, and small tears were threatening their way out of Kai's eyes. He fought them back , and turned back to the boy he felt so strongly for.

_Kai.._ Aichi cried along with Kai, a much longer expression, one he wasn't able to control so well not with Kai. Aichi repositioned himself, still in Kai's hold but with enough freedom of movement to come to face level with Kai and kissed the lips of the one he loved the most!

"I-I-I love you too, Kai-kun" Aichi had his eyes closed shut, and was unaware of the soft look of bliss on his newfound lovers face. The brunette wrapped his arms tight around the boys waist, leaning back and taking his boy with him.

"Always, you had shown me the way, how to become happy again and love life, I love you Kai-kun- Ahh-" Aichi felt himself being held tightly again, one hand only releasing to discovering every inch that was Sendou Aichi.

'Aichi' his voice softened, hands exploring all around the younger boy's body. A hand slid under Aichi's shirt causing him to yelp. Kai pulled the boy close again, a hand on the side of the boy's face and kissed him again. Their lips clashing against one another, very gentle yet still passionate, neither one wanting to break away for the air they really needed.

"hah-hah" Aichi panted losing himself in the moment, barely catching his breath before Kai captured the boy into another kiss.

Kai had dominated their kiss, arms around Aichi's waist and the two rolled around together. Aichi letting out a weak laugh, until suddenly he was on his back, Kai right over him.

Kai leaned down for another deep kiss, entering the boy's mouth again, without hesitation, breaking apart only to caress Aichi's lips with his own. "Oooaaaahh Ka-Kai-kun!" Aichi shouted out, losing himself in the sensation.

Those warm lips traveled south, as Kai planted soft kisses, from the boy's lips, cheeks to jaw-line. He continued his ministrations all the while, working his hands to free Aichi from the white coat he was wearing and followed by the long red turtleneck the boy was wearing.

_Aichi_ Kai moaned the boy's name, his eyes taken over, with passion. He placed a warm, moist kiss onto Aichi's shoulder, before he began to take of Aichi's sweater. Stopped only with the need for Aichi's assistance for its complete removal.

"Oh." Aichi yelped out, flustered beyond belief. He could hardly believe this was happening let alone know what to do. Kai smirked down at the boy, and finally said boy lifted his arms up in order for his clothing to be removed.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi asked, tugging at the boy's outer coat, feeling very bashful being so exposed. Kai scanned his eyes over the boy, quickly removing his jacket and tossing it aside next to Aichi's clothes. Aichi copied the boy's earlier movements and, with Kai's help removed the boy's shirt as well.

"W-wait?!" Aichi shouted feeling Kai continuing to kiss him, warm lips trailing down his very sensitive chest. He swore he could feel his heart wanting to leap out of his chest, at that moment!

Kai eyed the boy, silently asking his permission. "I-I love you…" the younger boy mumbled out, feeling himself sinking, not a 'slow down' or explaining 'we should wait first' or 'maybe this should be more romantic' but I love you?

"Hmm.." and at that the younger boy heard one of the most beautiful things. It was very quick, but it was actually Kai laughing. A smile even present on his face, Kai called the boy's name again, before leaning down.

His lips enveloped one of the younger boy's sensitive nipples. "Uwaaahh—K-kai." One hand performing one the opposite nipple while his lips sucked tenderly onto Aichi's nipples. Kai smirked, loved feeling Aichi's reactions, his back arching again and again. The most beautiful sounds that he knew, were ones that were coming out for him.

Kai had never been happier. Switching sides and sucking on the other nipple, he swore he heard Aichi's heartbeat. It was beautiful, one beat after another, as if in a hurry, only getting faster and faster as Kai leaned in more for a listen.

Aichi was completely red at this point, feeling Kai right against his chest, listening to his every beat. It only got him more nervous, the longer it continued. "Kai-kun?"

Kai repeated an action that came as natural as breathing and kissed Aichi, this one rougher but still passionate.

As Kai reached downwards unhooking the button on Aichi's jeans, the boy closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it but right now he just wanted to get lost in that moment feel Kai's every move. Occasionally opening his eyes as he felt Kai coming closer to his groin area.

"Lift your legs up." Kai instructed before fulling removing Aichi's pants. The older boy softly caressed Aichi's penis from outside his underwear. It had a comical cartoon like dog, one like Flogal on it, but Kai didn't care. He loved that innocent side of Aichi.

Kai dragged the boy's underwear down, now fully exposing Aichi. "Aaaaah, K-kai." he whined out, terribly embarassed there was nothing to hide, he was complete exposed out in the open, in front of Kai Toshiki!

The brunette closed his eyes, a hand firmly gripping around the younger boy's cock. He stoked it up, down, again and again.

"Mmmmm…gh" Aichi would call out between ministrations.

Occasionally stopping to give it a gentle squeeze. As he noticed the younger boy's gaze upon him, he continued. Soft familiar lips reached an unfamiliar area, and took in Aichi's full length.

"KAI!" Aichi practically screamed out, he felt himself being caressed by the caverns of Kai's mouth, entering down the skillful boy's throat, and with a hand caressing around his ball area, it would only take a few moments before he felt himself losing it again!

"Kai i'm gonna-" and this was it, he had never felt this good. Never thought he'd find anyone to take him this far "I'm gonna,"

"Its okay," Kai responded releasing the cock momentarily before sucking it back in again. He continued bobbing up and down Aichi's length until.

"Uwaahhhhhh—Kai-I-I love…" and at that Aichi released himself, Kai swallowed every drop he could and finished the job by licking the remaining cum off of his lips.

Kai leaned up and they found themselves in an open mouth kiss, letting Aichi taste himself.

"Kai-kun," Aichi said, panting heavily. "I-I want to make you…feel good" his voice barely above a whisper, in fact it was hard to believe even Kai heard what he said. And then again he saw something, he thought he'd never see again, it must have been a trick of light or something, but Kai seemed to be blushing?

The older boy turned away slightly, before looking back at the boy unsure, if he knew what he was getting into. "Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"I may not be able to control myself, Aichi."

Aichi flushed again before nodding. Kai let himself be led back to the bed, Aichi kneeling down in front of him. Kai assisted Aichi in removing the remainder of his clothing. "Ah," _Kai-kuns?.. _He was intrigued, longer than his own,( which made sense due to the difference in their builds) but it wasn't something he'd be afraid of. This was Kai and he felt _ready_.

Kai looked down, making sure to capture every single move of Aichi. Said boy leaned in and started licking up and down Kai's length. The brunette shuddered "You don't have to." Kai stated again.

Aichi shook his head, "I want to." Unsure of his own experience, he tried copying Kai's earlier moves, trying to listen to Kai's body as a guide to if he was doing right. Smaller hands caressed Kai's ballsack, as Aichi prepared himself, licking up and down the shaft.

"Mmm.." Kai groaned out, arching his own back. Aichi took in as much of the boy's length as he could, the remainder he stroked up and down with his hands.

He continued stroking until he heard otherwise. "Aichi, that's enough.." Kai said, hands on each side of the boy's face, bringing him back for a kiss.

"Wait." Kai instructed, placing Aichi so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Kai walked towards a tall dresser and reached into the front drawer. He pulled out a small square packet, tearing it off impatiently, before pulling the condom over himself.

The next item he pulled out was a small lotion like bottle. The idea of Kai using this before, and maybe even thinking of him made him flush.

Kai returned, leaning down, and leading both him and Aichi to lay down on the bed. After several sweet, short kisses, Kai took out the lubricant bottle and coated one of his fingers.

"Can I?" Kai asked, Aichi could barely look him in the eye, barely able to contain the warm feeling of Kai being so gentle. After Aichi's nod of approval, Kai started easing in his first finger.

"Nnngh.." Aichi cried out, he was a virgin after all and having something enter there was completely new to him. Kai twisted his finger around, before lubricating and adding a second one.

"Relax" "You'll feel good after" and "Trust me" were words Kai used to coach the other boy through.

"AHH!" Aichi shouted, his eyes glazed over, and his body responding leaning into Kai's touch. Kai smirked finally finding the spot and stroked it several times over.

"Kai?" Aichi asked feeling an emptiness as the fingers were slowly removed. Kai leaned down, a kiss, and speaking straight in Aichi's ear. "Is it okay?"

He swore he was shaking at Kai's request, they were really doing this. He was going to be one with Kai, and Kai wanted the same thing. "Yes, Kai-kun!"

Kai gave a gentle squeeze to Aichi's hand before adding. "Toshiki, you can call me Toshiki."

Aichi's eyes were practically sparkled "Okay."

Kai made sure to adjust Aichi properly, so he was on his back, and held both of the boys legs up in the air, and stabalizing around his waist. Kai had lubricated his own cock, and slowly entered the boy.

"K-ka-Toshiki!" Aichi cried out, tears breaking out at the boy's eyes. It was certainly a different feeling than Kai's fingers.

"Do you want to stop?" Kai asked, a frown present on his face. Though Aichi knew Kai wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable no matter how he was feeling.

"No, I don't Kai-Toshiki.." Kai chuckled at the correction before completely coming into Aichi again.

The blue haired boy moaned, again and again as Kai started out with very small and slow thrusts. One's which felt more like teasing than anything. "Toshiki ca-can…ah..f-faster." he found himself requesting, not even able to completely understand himself, or how he managed to get that out.

Kai stopped for a moment, before obeying the request. His thrusts came in faster, and harder. He shifted their positions with Aichi's legs this time over his shoulders. The thrusts coming in much deeper, and Aichi could feel Kai deeper and deeper inside of him.

"Aaah, K-Kai-kun..Ah Toshiki I'm—" and that was the cue that Kai had indeed reached Aichi's most sensitive spot. The boy closed his eyes, and Kai leaned into kiss Aichi. It took several more strokes.

"I'm coming!" Aichi shouted out, terrible flustered and not wanting to see Kai's expression. He was losing it so early, and already. "Ahhh nggh… Kai-kun" Aichi moaned out before releasing himself, his cum spewing over his own stomach and Kai's chest.

"_Aichi." _Kai had followed a few thrusts after, pulling out after the feeling took over. Kai released himself, and rolled onto his back to give his lover some space.

Aichi looked over sweetly, towards his lover. "Toshiki, I love you." and leaned in to capture Kai's lips. Kai returned the kiss. "I love you too, Aichi," Kai held the boy close so his chest was used as a pillow for the younger boy.

"And i'll always return to you, even if we're not on the same team, or something else tries to separate us, I'll be with you and our _paths will always cross"_ Kai confessed to a now sleeping Aichi before drifting off himself.

~Owari~


End file.
